Surprise
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Sometimes new technology can come in very handy, especially when you are not in the same city for your first year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

* * *

Rick is frustrated. He is on a book tour for three weeks and therefore missing the date of their one year anniversary, since Kate had shown up at his doorstep all soaked from the rain, wanting nothing but him.

Rick had tried to argue with Gina and Paula about the booktour, but they told him he was obliged by his contract to do this and had even gone as far as threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't show up at the airport for his flight to Houston, Texas.

Now he was sitting in his hotel room, on their anniversary, thinking of Kate and missing her, since he hadn't seen her in two weeks. Hadn't made love to her in two weeks, hadn't been able to touch her, kiss her.

He has a hard time concentration on the readings and signings he is supposed to do during this tour. The readings being harder than the signings. For the readings he has to actually concentrate on what he is reading and when he reads the words in his books, all he is reminden of her. He wrote the books about her, for her. The books are her.

Glancing at his phone longingly, he wishes, that he could call her, but she was undercover on a case and his priority was her safety, not wanting to bust her cover because he was desperate to hear her voice and tell her how much he loves her.

He tries to distract himself with a book. The new Patterson. He couldn't believe that he was desperate enough to read a Patterson, when there were so many books from authors, who he wasn't in a playful rivalery about ‚who is the king of the macabre' in.

Turning over the first page, he chuckles, as he remembers that Kate always reads a Patterson, when she is angry with him. That's how he can mostly tell when he has done something wrong. She curls up on the couch, reaching for a book. When it's not one of his, he's mostly in trouble.

He wants her to move in with him. She spends almost all the time at his place anyway. Why pay rent for an appartment that wasn't even used. And Alexis was looking for a place of her own, now, that she was off to college soon. He would have to ask Kate to move in with him soon. He wanted her at the loft with him always. Never to leave again. He wanted to wake up with her curled into his arms every morning, wanted to fall asleep, snuggled up with her under the covers after a passionate evening of lovemaking. He wanted everything with her. She was IT for him.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, bringing him out of his thoughts of Kate. Scrambling over to get his phone off of the nightstand he had put it before, he couldn't supress the smile spreading over his face, when he saw the picture of his caller on the screen of his phone.

His heart leaping excitedly, as he swipes his thumb unlocks the screen so he can answer the call. It's her. She is calling him. He can't contain his excitment as he brings the the phone to his ear „Hi!" he breathes, happy to finally be able to hear her voice.

He hears chuckling down the line and a breathy „Hi!" in return. „Castle, I facetimed you, this is a video call, and I'd really love to see your face instead of your ear!" she giggled.

Hastily bringing the phone away from his ear, he looked at the screen, gasping at what he saw, the phone sliding out of his fingers, tumbling onto the bed, his mouth wide in shock.

There on the screen he could see a sexily smiling Kate, the phone situated in front of her, so he could see right onto the damp spot of her panties between her legs. „Kate!" he gasped „What...? Oh god!" noticing her hand was inside the red silk, her fingers moving in slow circles around her clit.

„Rick, I miss you!" she whispered „I love you!" picking the phone and bringing it closer to her face, so she could look at him more closely. „I can't wait for you to come home. My fingers don't feel the same."

All Rick could do was stare at her, not able to form coherent thoughts, seeing the love and desire in her eyes. Love and desire for him. She wanted him – badly.

Slowly coming out of his stupor, he realized that he had been very quiet, since he had picked up his phone, normally being a very active participant in their conversations and lovemaking.

„Kate, I love you too and this is one hell of a phone call already!" he chuckled „Let me see you, love!" he added in a shaky whisper. He could see Kate shuffling with the phone, putting it into the previous position again, elicting a gasp from him, when he sees that the panties are gone now.

He gulps and unconciously licks his hips, wishing he was there with her, able to dive and taste her, feel her all around him. His hand finds its way to the button and zipper of his pants, easily sliding his manhood free, his hand closing around it, pumping up and down. He is painfully hard already.

Putting the phone on his nightstand, he turns it a little, so Kate is able to see him as well. She gasps as she can look at how hard he is already and plunges her fingers into herself, pushing as deep as she can, so that her whole fingers are inside.

He knows the motions her fingers are making inside of her, as he had done them to her a hundred times already. Knowing exactly what she feels like, how tight she always is, the little quivers of her walls around his fingers or manhood as she gets closer and closer to orgasm.

He hears her gasp, can see her eyes closing at the combined pleasure of touching herself and having him watch her doing so. He hears his name on her lips, as her hips buck into her hand, looking for more friction, wishing it to be him between her legs. He notices her chest rising and falling rapidly as she rushes closer to the edge.

He doesn't notice his own hand speeding up on his manhood, pumping up and down rapidly, bringing him closer and closer to release as well. He licks his lips, and then bites them as he can see her whole body suddering, trembling, sweat rolling down her neck, leaving a glistening path down her chest until coming to a halt between her breasts, her nipples standing to attention.

His hips rock into his hand, helping create the friction he needs, as he suddenly feels his seeds shooting out of him, little droplets scattering around his chest, stomach and the bedsheets beneath him. He moans her name as he lets go, his mind blank other than the beautiful woman he can see watching him, as he opens his eyes again, looking at his phone.

They share a smile, both of their eyes filled with love and adoration for the other one. They know without words, that their bond is strong and that they are meant to be with each other. Their chemistry with each other is like no other they have ever experienced.

„Kate! Wow. Best. Anniversary. Gift. Ever! I love you so much!" he chokes out, still a little breathless. His heart is pounding against his chest, goosebumps forming on his skin as he is filled with a warm feeling that he only associates with her.

Kate chuckles also still a little breathless „Well, I thought if you can't be here with me and I can't be there with you, this was the next best thing until we can celebrate in person!" she winks at him.

„God, woman, one of these days, you'll be the death of me, I just know it. You are far too sexy for your own good!" he tells her matter of factly. They share a laugh over this, both knowing that he will show her exatly how sexy he thinks she is once he is back home.

She knows it's a good thing she asked for the first week off, for when he's back. But this she won't tell him until he really is back with her and has her panting with arousal underneath him.

„Go to sleep now big boy, I know you have full day tomorrow, yoou need your rest!" she tenderly lets him know, a smile playing around her lips, whishing she could kiss him goodnight.

„Ok, love. I can't wait to see you for real next week!" he replied sleepily, bringing the phone away from his ear, moving his thumb to hang up, when he hears it.

„Hey, Rick!" he brings the phone back to his ear slowly, listening if there was more. „I love you, too!" he heard her whisper as the phone went silent and his eyes drifted closed as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I really hope you liked the story. This was written for a prompt over at the ****Beckett/Castle Kink Meme at livejournal.**

**The prompt was: "Watching the other masturbating through Facetime is always not a good way to get off the sexual frustration..."**

**Please review? Pretty please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another part to this, since it is so much fun having them desperate to be with each other but not being able to. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kate had been sent out to help on a case in California. On Gate's strikt order Castle hadn't been allowed to come, pissing them both off. After over two years together Kate and Rick still felt as if they were in their honeymoon phase, not being able to stop touching each other and making love at every opportunity they got. She had moved in with him the previous year, making it so much easier for them to spend time together.

Still they hated to be seperated from each other for more than a couple of days. When they had last talked on the phone, Kate could hear that Rick wasn't his bubbly happy self but was sulking and missing her. She felt the same. She didn't sleep as well without his arms around her anymore, she didn't have him around to remind her about eating regularly and most importantly she missed her good morning kisses from him, the ones coming in a steaming coffee cup and the ones he delivered with his soft lips.

Reaching for her phone for the fiifth time that night, she finally gave in and pressed speed dial #1 to get connected to her boyfriend. She could tell he was desperate for her, as he picked up after only one ring. „I was just about to call you as well!" he chuckled, the sound of his voice putting a smile on her face.

„I miss you!" she whispered, deciding to be bold once again, she took the phone away from her ear and pressed the video talk button, the camera flicking on. Rick noticed the vibration of his phone and looked at it, also pressing the video call button in answer. „Hello beautiful!" he breathed, as he looked at her, his eyes turning dark with need.

They both had goofy smiles on their faces, as they could see each other again after some very long days where they had had barely time to talk to each other. „I love you!" Kate blurted out all of a sudden. „I wish you were here, crime solving isn't the same without you! I miss building theory with you!"

Humming lowly, Rick remembered all the times that their crime solving together was a kind of really hot forplay for them that had lead to even hotter sex once they were back home. Feeling the arousal building in him, his eyes travelled over all of Kate that he could see on his tiny phone screen.

Kate realized Rick checking her out and had an idea. She put her phone onto the night stand, so Rick could see more of her and slowly let her hand find her hair, shaking it out, untangling it.

"Soooo...!" she hummed, letting her hand travel from her hair downwards to her shoulders, grazing the skin that was left bare by her shirt. Her eyes flicking to the screen, seeing the aroused smile on her boyfriends face. She watched until he had his phone put to a safe place on his nighttable as well, then she found his eyes again, letting her hand glide lower, cupping her own breast. She could feel her nipple hardening at the stimulation. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as her fingers tweaked her nipple, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Hearing an appreciating hum from the other side of the phone, Kate knew that he was enjoying where this conversation was leading just as much as she was.

Kate shimmied out of her panties and camisole, as Castle got rid of his boxers and shirt. She could see that his erection was already very impressive, smiling at him, as she let her hand glide downwards between her legs, swirling her finger in her arousal.

"I want you to imagine that it is my fingers between your legs!" Kate hears Castle whisper through the phone, surprised that she had closed her eyes. Finding his eyes again, Kate turned around a little, her fingers leaving the place between her legs, as she fumbled behind her to get something.

Castles' eyes widened as he saw, what she had just grabbed. A small bright pink vibrator was resting in her hand, a wicked smirk on her lips, as she flicked a button and the small device came to life. Kate raised her hand to her chest, grazing it with the shaking object, letting out a moan, as she grazed her rock hard nipple with it.

She could hear his labored breathing and knew that he was enjoying this just as much as she was, her hand on a trail to more southern regions. Kate gasped out of shock as the device hit her clit, grinding herself onto her hand and the small buzzing vibrator. her other hand found her breast, kneading it and pinching her rock hard nipple between her fingers, sending shockwaves of arousal and want through her body right to the moist place between her legs. "Castle!" she gasped, as the vibrating device hit her in a very tender spot, causing waves of ecstasy rolling all over her body.

Kate could hear his moans increasing in volume and urgency as well, as she let a finger, that was holding the vibrator, dip into herself, making the device press harder against her clit, giving her the last ounce of pressure she needed to be thrown over the edge, a strangled cry of "Castle!" forming on her lips, as she could hear her own name on his lips.

As her breathing got a little more steady again, Kate opened her eyes, starring directly into the blue orbes of her boyfriend, who seemed to be amazed by what had just happened. "God Kate, you are so beautiful when you come!" he whispered as she picked up the phone again, bringing it closer to her still flushed face. "I miss you so much! I can't wait for you to be back on Monday!" Castle confessed with a tender smile, wishing that he could touch her.

Kate giggled as she saw that he had his cum all over his stomach. "I miss you too big boy, but why don't you take your phone to the bathroom with you and we'll shower together to tide us over until we con see each other again for real?" smiling at each other they picked up their phones and made their way to their respective bathrooms on still wobbly legs.

* * *

**Happy Holidays everybody! Reviews are like Christmas presents )**


End file.
